A So Called Love Story
by ID PEACE B
Summary: Seto Kaiba gave up his only love...she moved away from him and came back 4 years later...now that she tries to prove how much she still loves him...he decides to reject her...but find out more in A So Called Love Story please RnR no flames plz
1. New Student

A So Called Love Story

Chapter 1-The New Student

A white limo came to the school of Domino High.There were reporters and and photographers outside the school waiting for someone to arrive.

Students from 9th to 12th grade outside and inside waited for that person to come,all thought it was just another interview with Seto Kaiba.A white limo pulled over and a girl with light brown and sapphire eyes came out.The photographers snapped their cameras,reporters surrounded the girl with microphones and tape recorders,but the girl just kept walking,still with the photographers and reporters following her.

"Miss Sakuya,do you have any purpose of being here?"asked the female reporter.

"Do you have a problem with me being here in Domino?"asked the girl.

"I apologize Miss Sakuya,but is there any purpose?"asked the female reporter.

"I came here because I am performing a concert tonight and there is no other purpose than that."said the girl.

"What about Seto Kaiba?"asked the male reporter.

"What about Mr.Kaiba?"asked the girl.

"Rumors say that you two like eachother."said the male reporter.

"A little tip for you sir.Never believe rumors,they'll only lead to lies."said the girl.

The girl stopped infront of the door.And turned around to face the reporters."Is there anymore questions?"

The photographer took one finall snap shot and the reporters and the other photographers left.

The girl turned around and opened the door.

"Class we have a new student.This is Kianna and she'll be joining our class."said the teacher.

"Umm hello."said Kianna.

"I think I'm in heaven."said one of the female students.

"Is this a dream?"asked one of the male students.

Kianna rolled her eyes.

"No students,she's standing right here."said the teacher."Umm,Kianna you can take your seat infront of Mr.Kaiba.Mr.Kaiba please raise your hand."

Seto looked up from reading his book and raised his hand a little.

Kianna walked toward her seat.

"Now that,that's settled let me begin my lesson."said the teacher.

Kianna didn't want to listen to the teacher's boring lecture so she played with her necklace untill the school bell rang.The necklace was silver with two pendants,one was a K and the other a S.

Soon the bell rang and everyone went to their next class.

-

-

-

-

-

-Skipping to After School-

It was now after school and the students were ready to go home.

Kianna waited infront of the Sakura tree that stood infront of the school.She took out her necklace again and unhooked it from her neck.She looked at the S and took the pendant off the chain,and chained the necklace back upon her neck with the K pendant on it.

She sighed,"Why did I keep this?"

Kianna looked at the S pendant and placed it in her bag.She later saw him coming down the steps and later looked away.Seto stopped and looked at her and walked toward her.

'Why is he coming this way?'thought Kianna.Soon he stood infront of her,but Kianna didn't look at him.

"Why are you here?"asked Seto.

"You're just like reporters who asked me the exact same question."said Kianna."If you watched the news,you'd know why I came."

"I know why,but what else are you here for?"asked Seto.

"Nothing else.Why do you still talk to me?"asked Kianna."You wanted me out of your life.You said that I was nothing to you.You said love was just a waist of your time and you said that if I ever came back,you swore that you would never ever speak to me again."

Seto didn't say anything.

"Speechless are you?If I came back for you,I'd tell you heart to heart,but right now,I just don't know."said Kianna.She grabbed Seto's hand and placed the S pendant in his palm.Her eyes started to fill with tears."I don't know why I can't forget you Kaiba.I want to forget you as you've forgotten me."She walked toward her limo.

-END OF CHAPTER 1- 


	2. Memories

A So Called Love Story 

Chapter 2-Memories

It was a Saturday morning..it was still dark outside.Kianna was awake in her bed..thinking of what had happened yesterday afterschool.

-flashback-  
"Why are you here?"asked Seto.

"You're just like reporters who asked me the exact same question."said Kianna."If you watched the news,you'd know why I came."

"I know why,but what else are you here for?"asked Seto.

"Nothing else.Why do you still talk to me?"asked Kianna."You wanted me out of your life.You said that I was nothing to you.You said love was just a waist of your time and you said that if I ever came back,you swore that you would never ever speak to me again."

Seto didn't say anything.

"Speechless are you?If I came back for you,I'd tell you heart to heart,but right now,I just don't know."said Kianna.She grabbed Seto's hand and placed the S pendant in his palm.Her eyes started to fill with tears."I don't know why I can't forget you Kaiba.I want to forget you as you've forgotten me."She walked toward her limo.

-end of Flashback-

-  
-  
-

Kianna's POV I don't understand, all these mixed feelings, why do they have to be so confusing? It's like I want to forget him and move on, but my heart...it tells me to hang on to him. Why? Why do I feel this way? He wanted me out of his life, he didn't love me and now, why do I still love him?

This morning I took a walk to where he first took me out, I listened to the Jewel Song(if you know who's BoA then you know the song..) in my head and it made me remember certain things..

-  
-

_Hey, do you remember when we met?  
Time goes by, with the same scent as the seasons You are definitely like a light You're my jewel, you smiled at me_

-(Still Kianna's POV)  
I remember the time we met,it was 4 years ago exactly..I'm not sure how we first together..but seeing him smile at me made me happy inside, I never liked him before but something about him made me love him...-

_In those playful times, we also fought Love is something I don't understand_

-We may have fought several times before...but it didn't matter to me, because deep in my heart I still loved him..though sometimes when we fought..love was difficut to understand..-

_Yes do you remember when you finally noticed?  
Jewel in my heart, these feelings face towards you now_

-All of my feelings focused on him...-

_If you stared at me in a way, I wonder if I could tell you That smiling face, how many I want to know While hesitating, while bound I will pass through times and my dreams come true Every day, you are shining_

_No I can't forget you, because there's no replacement Dear my jewel, you're like my friends and family_

-I could never forget you Seto..I loved you like my friends and my family...-

_Beside the cold morning, my white breath The thoughts that I express, believe in them_

-As I walked during the cold mornings...I think and think...hoping I would have the chance to express them to you..hoping you'd believe them..-

_So I can't forget you, strangely enough Jewel in love, my love is overflowing_

-It's strange that I can't forget you...-

_Around how much time will we cover together, I wonder?  
Counting the occurrences we cover A kind spring, a marvellous summer, a lonely autumn.. and winter I will sleep at your side as promised_

-So many times we had together Seto..a kind spring..a marvellous summer..a lonely autumn and a snowy winter...-

_If you stared at me in a way, I wonder if I could tell you That smiling face, how many I want to know While hesitating, while bound I will pass through times and my dreams come true Every day, you are shining_

-When you stare at me in a way...I wonder if you could tell by the expression on my face...I missed your smiling face..I will pass you many times..hoping my dream will come true...-

_Forever jewel in my heart_

-Seto...forever you are jewel in my heart..-

I stopped by the park, searching for that one tree, and once I found it..I saw someone standing there...looking at the bark..where Seto had carved our names..I walked closer and found it was him...I didn't know what to do I was scared to walk to him..what would he do?What would he say?It has been awhile since we've seen eachother.What was I supposed to do?

Seto's POV

It was just like her to visit the exact same spot..she must have had thoughts as well...what is she doing just standing there looking at me like a crazed maniac? If I don't love her, then why do I have this feeling?

"What are you doing here?"I told her.

"Do you have problem with me being here?"she asked me.

"Seeing you everywhere I go is a problem."

"Oh excuse you!"

"I don't know why you came back..can't you see that-"

"I KNOW WHY I CAME BACK OKAY!SO STOP SAYING YOU DON'T KNOW WHY I CAME BACK!"

"Did you just raise your voice at me?"

"I don't care if you're a CEO Seto Kaiba..all I know is..you've changed in the past 4 years!You were never like this when I dated you!"

"That was then this is now!"

"OH KISS MY ASS KAIBA!YOU..YOU..YOU'RE SUCH A BASTARD NOW!"

"I'm a bastard?Then I'd have to consider you a BTCH!"

"I don't even know why I came here in the first place..coming here was a mistake!"

I messed up big time...she's gonna hate me forever if I don't do anything..

"I might aswell go!Oh and by the way..you can mark up that tree for all I care..I don't want to see the carving you put on it!S Loves K!UGH!"

And just as she was about to go...

"Fine..I'm sorry!"

"What did you just say?"she asked.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"For acting like a jerk."

"Wow I'm surprised!You haven't appologized to me in a long time."

"Yeah whatever."

"I guess I'll accept it.But you're still an ass."

"You're still irritating."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that from you.Look..I have to go..I guess I'll see you at school on Monday."

And she left.I took out the S pendant..the one she had given me yesterday afternoon..it was hard trying to move on..but I guess I've probably found the one for me...

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Feelings Part 1

A So Called Love Story 

Chapter 3-Feelings Part 1

_The blue sky is always the same, with a lonely strangeness It seems to be hiding sadness and loneliness Each time I pass by, yes, someday I will again I want to engrave this one thought into my heart_

_A gentle smile meets their happiness It's already time for these last days to disappear_

_A wind blows, even today the city overflows with people Your voice is becoming distant The sky is high, just like your heart it is far away All I have by my side are tears Yes, I'll never forget you_

_White clouds are always whimsical, just like the time and you Happiness and warmth, someday will change shape Even the movie I was watching that time became a revival Those playful boys, I don't know them anymore_

_"How many memories can a person make, I wonder".. I can say I'm truly glad I could meet you_

_The sun at the end of the moonlit night shines And then, you will forget me Even if it's a lie.  
A smile is a beautiful thing I am only honestly crying tears If I meet you again I will be able to smile_

-  
-  
-  
-  
It was now Monday..Kianna always hated Mondays...(who doesn't?)She got up and ot ready...she felt like skipping breakfast so she just grabbed a sandwhich to go and went to the limo where her driver waited for her patiently.

"Good Morning Miss Sakuya."said Kianna's driver as he opened her door.

"Good Morning Charles."said Kianna as she went in the limo.

Her driver closed the door.

"Off to another day at school?"asked Charles.

"Another boring day and people asking me for free tickets for my concert next week Thursdays.Sometime's I think what would've happened if I never became famous."said Kianna.

"You're very lucky that you're talented."said Charles.

"I guess."said Kianna.

-  
-  
-  
-  
School

Kianna walked out of the limo and onto the school grounds.She saw Seto ahead of her and she just walked pass him.

"Where are you off to?"asked Seto.

"Class, where else?"asked Kianna.

Kianna's POV

Here he goes again!Now we end up fighting!What next?We kill eachother?This guy is starting to get on my nerves!At the sametime...he still makes me happy on the inside.

"I'll walk you."said Seto.

"Are you okay?"asked Kianna.

"Does it look like I am?"asked Seto.

"Uhh...No."said Kianna.

Seto didn't say anything.

"Is this just something to get back at me for calling you an ass on Saturday?"asked Kianna.

"I'm not getting back at you Sakuya."said Seto.

"So now you call me by my last name eh Kaiba?"asked Kianna.

"Look, I'm just being nice to you for a day alright?"asked Seto.

"Nice?Why nice?Why not be mean and call me..you know a female dog!"said Kianna.

"I don't know what's wrong with me okay?I just feel like being nice!"said Seto.

"I can't believe I'm saying this,but, I remember, that you were exactly like this 4 years ago."said Kianna."I missed you, I missed the old you when you were so care free. Look at you now, you barely have friends."

"I don't need friends and I don't need to be care free."said Seto.

"You're always busy,don't you ever go out and have fun?"asked Kianna.

"I don't have time."said Seto."I duel other pathetic people in duel monsters for fun and that's it."

"I remember the first time I played that game against you."said Kianna."I won against you."

"I went easy on you."said Seto.

"Yeah right."said Kianna."Seto,I was wondering if you could meet at the park tomorrow night.I want to show you something."

"Why not tongiht?"asked Seto.

"I'll be busy."said Kianna."You won't be too busy tomorrow night won't you?"

"I'll see."said Seto.

-End of Chapter 3-


	4. Feelings Part 2

A So Called Love Story

Chapter 4-Feelings Part 2

Okay..I didn't want to go to the school scene..so I'll just skip to the part where Seto goes to the park at night to meet Kianna.

Kianna's POV

I waited at the spot where we had our first date,I didn't tell him what time to be here..I figured he'd decide for himself...I just hope he doesn't come too late.4 years ago...I'll never forget the words he said to me.

-Flashback-  
Kianna had met Seto at the park by the swings.

"You wanted to talk to me about something?"asked Kianna.

"It's over."said Seto.

"What?"asked Kianna with a confused look on her face.

"Leave Domino,I never want to see you again!"yelled Seto.

Kianna's eyes started to flow with tears."W-Why?What did I do?"

"I've decided to move on.I don't love you anymore.You never mattered to me."said Seto.

"How could you say that?"asked Kianna."How can you just say that to me?You don't mean it do you?"

"I ment what I said,and if you do return to Domino,you dare talk to me..I won't talk to you back.Leave Domino, and never come back."said Seto.

"Seto,why?"asked Kianna.

"I can't tell you why."said Seto and he left.

-End of Flashback-

It was hard, those words repeated in my head every single time...he never gave me the reason why.

I looked at my watch and it was already 9:00.

Seto's POV

I looked around for her,she's not here anywhere.I waited by the swings..the spot where I said those hurtful words to her.How could I be so stupid?I never told her why I just told her off.After I ran my step-father out of buisness I knew running a company would be hard work,being with Kianna and owning a company,it was too much.I had to give up the one I loved most,I never ment to say those thing to her that day and regret everything I said.She didn't tell me where to meet her.Where could she be?

Kianna's POV

Where could he be?I looked at my watch again and it was now 10:30.I guess it was just a waist of my time.I knew he would turn down on me.I walked pass the swings,I knew it would hurt me to pass by it,but I just had this feeling and I knew that feeling was right.It brought me toward him.

"There you are."

"I waited here for almost 2 and a half hours.What took you so long?"

"I was at the spot."

"Oh, well..what is it that you wanted to show me?"

"Follow me."

Seto POV

And so I followed her.

Kianna's POV

We were almost close, and finally we were there.I had brought him to the top of the highest hill,a beautiful view that over looked the city.

"It's too dark here."

"Look up and tell me what you see."

Seto's POV

And so I looked up, I saw stars, it was nothing compared to the lights of the city.It was peaceful.

Kianna's POv

I smiled at him as he looked up.

"Peaceful isn't it?"

"It sure is."

"I come here mostly to think."

"About what?"

"Just some things, when I'm tired I come here or when I'm mad or stressed I come here during the night when it's all clear and quiet out. The stars help me push those problems aside..but they won't help me push aside the other problem I've been having for the past couple of weeks."

"What problem?"

"The fact that I can't forget you.I wanted to show you this, so that when you have a stressful day at work you can always come here anytime you want."

I smiled again."I have to go Seto,I'll see you tomorrow."

I walked down the hill.

Seto's POV

I looked up again a saw a shooting star pass by and made a wish.I walked down the hill and walked toward the limo that had waited for me for the past three hours and went on home..I can't have the guts to tell Kianna how I really feel,but I know I'll tell her when the time is right.

-End of Chapter 4- 


	5. Loving you Hurts

A So Called Love Story 

Chapter 5-Loving you Hurts

_When I'm lonely, I try to call out your name again Since I'm going right now, with the words you gave me it'll be ok someday_

_When I think of you, somewhere in my heart becomes kinder_

_Feel the same, if we were to stop time, just for a second Just this moment, in my heart.. I want to do this eternally Say again, until someday where we can meet again I don't need tears, let's start with a smile Finally_

_Sometimes 'goodbye'  
Even if the weather's fine, raining or even cloudy The number of times we meet Although there are also pains that I don't want to forget_

_Special and strange, throughout this world there is only one important thing_

_Feel the same, even if we can return the time to that heart My heart which is smiling the same smile, says 'thank you'  
Say again, no matter how far, in a corner of the continuing time Because I won't forget the importance of us being able to meet Finally_

_I've been in hard times baby all day all night But I've seen a lot of good times with you It feels so right Can you feel the same? Like this way_

_Feel the same, if we were to stop time, just for a second Just this moment, in my heart.. I want to do this eternally Say again, until someday where we can meet again I don't need tears, let's start with a smile Finally_

_Say again, no matter how far, in a corner of the continuing time Because I won't forget the importance of us being able to meet Finally_

_Feel the same, if we were to stop time, just for a second Just this moment, in my heart.. I want to do this eternally Say again, until someday where we can meet again I don't need tears, let's start with a smile Finally_

_Say again, no matter how far, in a corner of the continuing time Because I won't forget the importance of us being able to meet Finally_

Kianna's POV

I was so tired from last night,I barely had enough sleep!How can Seto manage to stay up late and not be so tired?It makes me wonder.Just then..I fell asleep.

-Dream-  
Kianna walked through darkness,everything around her was dark.  
She saw a light and there stood Seto.

She stood behind him,listening to him talking to himself,he seemed troubled.

"What am I going to do?What am I suppose to tell her?"

'Tell me what?"thought Kianna.

"I might aswell brake it off with her now.It's better for us."

'Break it off?'

She wanted to touch him but a voice interupted the dream.

"MISS SAKUYA!"

I woke up in a snap!With drool hanging from my mouth.I was so embarassed.My face grew red as everyone in the class stared at me.

"Uh.."

"Miss Sakuya,try to stay awake,I know you're a very busy person, but try to stay awake!"

"Sorry Miss Tanaka."

After the bell rang I went out of the class as fast as I could.Trying to hide the shame on my face.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Skipping to afterschool...

Kianna waited by the tree as usuall.She saw Seto walking down the steps.

"Seto!"

Seto looked and walked toward her.

'I know I should be mad at him, but,I think I finally know why he broke it off with me 4 years ago.'thought Kianna.

"What?"

"Umm..uhh..hmm.."

"You called me here just to say that?"

"NO!I mean no..I..umm..I think I finally know why you broke it off with me."

"What?I just told you what I said 4 years ago,you know why I broke it off.Because you were pathetic."

"Pathetic?Are you sure it didn't have anything to do with running your step-father out of buisness and taking over the company?If you told me the truth staight on,I would've understood."said Kianna.

"I said you were pathetic,do I need to say more?"asked Seto.

"But..you had to have a reason why..you couldn't have just said those words to me on purpose!"

"I ment every word I said.Case closed."said Seto.

"So,I came here for no reason."said Kianna.

"What?"

"I came here to find out why you broke it off with me 4 years ago,and I guess what you said about me is true,I am pathetic to you, but why were you being nice to me yesterday?"

"I told you I just felt like it."

"So I don't mean anything to you at all?"asked Kianna.

Seto didn't answer.

"If I killed myself,wouldn't that matter?"

"Your point is?"

"My point is,if I ever got hurt,that wouldn't matter to you?"

"It depends."

"IT DEPENDS!I knew coming here was just a mistake!"

"Kianna,ofcourse coming here was a mistake, it was no use trying to make me go back out with you, because that will never happen."

"You're not seeing the point that I still love you!"said Kianna as she broke down in tears."You don't understand how hurt I am because of loving you this way!Seto!Forgetting you is not an easy task for me..I don't know why!Everything yesterday..you saw all that as just a big joke to you!I guess I understand now that loving you still only made me hurt more.I should've had given up on you years ago."

Kianna saw her limo and walked away from him, hurt,sad and torn apart.She didn't know what to do.Loving him made her hurt..but she doesn't know why she still loved him.

-End of Chapter 5-


	6. The Fortune Cookie

A So Called Love Story 

Chapter 6-The Fortune Cookie

Kianna stayed up all night thinking if it was worth loving him still or not.It was a hard decision for her.Untill she rememebered the words he said to her after school.Her eyes started to water again and she knew what she had to do.

Later that morning at school,Kianna avoided Seto at all costs,hoping she would never run into him,but the only problem is, he's in mostly all her classes.

During the past few weeks, she made friends with Yugi and the others and turned to them when she needed help.All they told her was to just forget about him and move on, and so she did.

She thought she was making the right decision but she wasn't exactly sure.She remembered the good times then the bad times with him.Kianna started dating Duke Devlin , but the only problem was she'd end up thinking of Seto instead.

She broke up with Duke 3 weeks later.She took a walk around the city trying to clear her mind,and then an old lady walked up to her.

"Troubled thoughts dear child?"asked the old lady.

"Yeah."said Kianna.

"I can help you.I have no cost to give you."said the old lady.

"I'm not sure."said Kianna."Maybe later."

"Seto Kaiba is the one troubling you am I right?"

"Are you stalking me or something?"

"You have a sister named Sakura Mae,your parents are devorced,your mom is in New York and will return in 4 weeks,when your parents got devorced when you were 8 your father commited suicide."

"Is there anything that you don't know about me?You probably looked it up on the internet or something."

"You dated Seto Kaiba 4 years ago without the media knowing."

"That's something the world doesn't know,how do you-"

"I know everything child.I can, and I will help you.Open this fortune cookie, you don't have to eat it just open it and read the message in your mind."

Kianna opened the fortune cookie and the message said.."_Your troubles will be over when you make a wish_."

Kianna looked up, and noticed that the old woman had vanished.Kianna looked at the paper and made a wish and the fortune cookie and the message vanished.

She looked at her palms, and walked down the street with a confused look on her face..

-end of chapter 6-

Sorry it was a short chapter..please RR


	7. Forgotten Love

A So Called Love Story 

Chapter 7-Forgotten Love

Kianna kept tossing and turning in bed..sweat dripped from her forehead even though it was cold at night.

-Kianna's Dream-

Kianna was walking through darkness again and she heard Seto's voice...

_"You're Pathetic!"_

_"Go back to New York!"_

_"Don't you understand that I don't love you anymore?"_

'These voices...'

Then the old woman that gave her the fortune cookie appeared in front of her.

"Your wish granted child, when you wake up you will be over him and you will dicover new love."

"What if I fall for him again?"

"It's not you that has to fall for him child, it is he who has to fall for you. He needs to show you how much he loves you, there the spell will be broken...that I give you my word."

The old woman vanished.

Kianna walked further down and saw what she thought was Seto..but it someone else..another person that had made her smile more.

-End of Kianna's Dream-

Kianna's alarm clock beeped...another boring day at school.She got up and got ready.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
School

Kianna remembered the dream...but it didn't exactly clear it out for her..who was that person?

Kianna walked pass Seto in the morning again without saying a single word to him and just then he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let go of me Kaiba."

"You're not mad about yesterday are you?"

Kianna tried to break out of his grasp but his grip was tight.

"I said let go of me!"

"Look, as much as I said all those words to you yesterday..I never ment a single word."

"Yeah right!"said Kianna and she kicked him at the spot where boys get hurt the most."I moved on Kaiba..."I've finally moved on.It was no use loving you."and she walked away.

Then those words repeated in Seto's head_."I've finally moved on.It was no use loving you."_

Kianna walked into the classroom and Seto came in after.She looked at Seto and Seto looked at her back..but Kianna snobbed him.

Then the teacher walked in.

"Class we have a new student."

A boy with light brown hair and emerald eyes walked in..he was handsome..cute..a girl's perfect boyfriend.

Kianna smiled at him.

The girls in the class screamed in excitement.

"You may sit next to Kianna."

The boy moved over to his seat and sat down and gave Kianna a smile.

"It's been a long time."said the boy.

"Yeah it has.."said Kianna.

Seto looked at the both of them looking at eachother and felt a bit jelous and disgusted.

-End of Chapter 7-

thanks for the reviews!Sorry this chapter was short..I like to keep my readers guessing!


	8. The Famous Love Team

A So Called Love Story 

Chapter 8-The Famous Love Team

-If you don't know what a Love Team is..it iswhen fans see their favorite singer or actor(oppsite sex!for them Yaoi people!) doing cute stuff together in public and think they make the most "CUTEST" couple..and therefore it becomes a Love Team..like for example the 'Filipinos'..pick Sarah Geronimo and Mark Bautista as their Love Team because they look cute together..and they're always by eachother.Umm Jung Ji Hoon aka Bi/Rain and Song Hye Kyo..(hehe i think they look cute together) okay on with the story!

Well from where we left we were introduced to this boy who seems to know Kianna...but Seto get's a 'bit' jelous and a 'bit' disgusted...so here's a little information on this new boy...

Name:Rayne(pronounced like the word Rain)Bi(pronounced like the word Bee)  
Age:17 Hair:lightish darkish brown Eyes:Green/Emerald Stat:He's a singer like Kianna, him and Kianna were childhood friends, who later become the famous'Love Team'..he's really sweet..unlike Seto Kaiba he knows how to treat a girl right..but later we'll find out what will happen between him and Kianna...for you psychics..I'm guessing you people know what's gonna happen!

-On with the story-

It was afterschool where Kianna waited for her ride again..and he saw Rayne go down the stairs and she walked toward him.

"Hi Rayne!"

Rayne smiled,"Hi Kianna."

"It's been awhile hasn't it?The last time we saw eachother was last year."said Kianna.

"Yeah.I guess it has been awhile huh?"

"Yeah it has,I see you haven't changed a bit."said Kianna.

"Yeah,you too."said Rayne.

-Just then Kianna's cellphone rang-

Phone

"Hello?"

"Miss Sakuya,I am terribly sorry,but the limo broke down."

"It's okay,I'll probably get a ride from a friend,umm hope the limo gets fixed."

"Very well,and once again I am extremely sorry."

"It's okay.Take care."

End of phone conversation

Kianna sighed,"My limo broke down, my driver can't pick me up."

Rayne's face brightened,"Maybe I can give you a ride to your place."

"Really?"asked Kianna."I mean, it wouldn't be too much right?"

"Not at all."said Rayne.

Then suddenly a huge crowd of girls surrounded them.

"Are you two going out?"asked one of the girls.

Kianna sweatdropped,"Umm,no we're not."

Just then all the girls started saying,"Rayne will you marry me?"and soon they started fighting.

Kianna looked at Rayne,rolled her eyes and gave him a kiss on the lips.

The girls stopped fighting and just stared at them.

Kianna stopped, and her face turned red and so did Rayne's.

"They are going out!"said one of the girls.

The girls started to go away and started to spread out the word.

"Sorry I had to do that."said Kianna."It was the only way."

"It's okay,I can live with the fact that people think we're going out."said Rayne.

"Yeah,I guess I can live with it,without the popparatzi following me everywhere."said Kianna.

"Oh yah,the popparatzi.I forgot about that,so, do you want to make like we're going out or something?You know so that they can get their scoop."said Rayne.

"I guess.Okay with me,we'll fake it."said Kianna.

But soon, as the weeks passed by, they grew to like eachother more and soon they were one item,boy friend girl friend...Seto heard the news everywhere, Japan's most famous Love Team, Kianna Sakuya and Rayne Bi.Everywhere he went, it was Kianna and Rayne, and this made him even more jelous.He wanted to find a way,but he figured there was no hope.

-End of Chapter 8-  
please read and review!'Salamat Po!' 'Arigato Gosimasu!'


	9. Hurt

A So Called Story

Chapter 9-Hurt

Seto went to the spot, the spot where Kianna had shown him. He went to the toppest hill, where it was dark, to his surprise he found that Kianna was there.

Kianna looked at Seto."What are you doing here?"

"If you don't want me here, I'll go."

"You don't have to do that, I'll do that instead."said Kianna.

Kianna got up and started to walk down the hill.

"Where are you going?"

"Home. My mom is probably wondering where I am."said Kianna and she continued down the hill."

Seto sat down and looked up at the sky.

'The shooting star didn't help me at all.Kianna, I really regret everything I said, and i'll do anything to prove how much I still love you.'

Seto stayed there for an hour and walked down the hill. As he was walking toward his limo he had found Kianna on the ground wounded with blood dripping from her left arm.

Seto rushed toward her."Kianna.."

"How could he do this to me?"

"Kianna, thank you for that unforgettable night yesterday."said a voice.

Seto looked up."You..Why did you do this to her?"

"I want her dead.After all those times you denied me so many times you only came to me now!Why don't you go crawling back to Seto Kaiba so I can kill you both."and he held out the gun and pointed it at Seto.

"Rayne, after all we've been through, why do this to me now?"asked Kianna weakly.

"I figured I wanted to make you pregnant first."

"You cruel, twisted, son of a btch!"said Seto and he punched him in the face.

Rayne dropped the gun as he covered his nose to make the bleeding stop.

Seto ran for the gun and pointed it at Rayne.

"You don't have the guts to kill me."said Rayne.

"I don't need to."said Seto.

Just then the cops came.

"Maybe I'll visit you in jail."said Seto.He walked over to Kianna picked her up and took her to his limo.

"Thank you...Seto."said Kianna and she fell asleep in his arms.

Seto looked down at her and smiled.

"Thanks Roland."said Seto.

"You're welcome Mr.Kaiba.Should we take Miss Sakuya in to the mansion or take her to the hospital?"

"Hospital and step on it."said Seto.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
-  
Hosptial

Seto waited anxiously outside hoping that Kianna will be alright.

The doctor came out."Mr.Kaiba."

"Is she going to be okay?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head."I'm sorry,but she didn't make it through surgery.

"What?"

Seto walked into the room and the doctor came in after him.

"She wasn't able to live, when we took out the bullet from her left arm, we found that it was contaminated with some kind of poison. The poison spread out through out her body.She's not going to live for very long."

"Can you leave me alone for a moment?"

The doctor nodded and walked out of the door.

Seto looked down at Kianna, who was now sleeping he grabbed a chair and sat down by her.

"Kianna, please don't go."said Seto as he held her hand."I don't know what I would do without you. I know I have said all those things to you in the past, but I never really ment to say them, I just didn't know what to say to you. It's all my fault Kianna, if I never said all those words to you, you wouldn't be here right now.Don't leave me again, I just wanted to let you know that I love you, and I always will."

Kianna held his hand tightly."Seto..I love you."

Just then the heartbeat line went straight and she was gone.

-end of chapter 9- 


	10. A New Beggining

A So Called Love Story 

Chapter 10-A New Beggining

-hehe!well it's not the end...i'm not gonna let my character die!

After Kianna's funeral..Seto went back to his company to work..where he stayed there over night and fell asleep in his office.

Seto's Dream

Seto walked through the darkness,and there in the light stood Kianna in a white torn up dress.

"Kianna.."

"Don't let go of me Seto."

Seto walked further more toward her and Kianna walked toward him.

"Kianna, I would never let go of you."

"I love you."

Seto comforted her, and just as he was about to kiss her she dissappeared.

A voice appeared..

"_Seto Kaiba, you have 3 days to make it up to her.To prove Kianna that you really do love her. When you wake up, everything will be back to the way it was, Kianna will be alive starting from there you will your life with her all over again_."

The voice dissapeared.

End of Dream

Seto heard a buzz and woke up to realise that it was 10 am.

Seto picked up the phone.

"What is it?"

"You have a visitor."said the secretary.

"Send that person in."said Seto.

"Very well."

Seto hung up the phone and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

A girl with light brown hair and sapphire eyes walked in.

Seto looked up and was shocked.

"Kianna?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."said Kianna.

"How can you be-"

"How can I be what?"

"Nevermind."

Seto stood up from his seat and walked over to Kianna and placed a hand upon her cheek.

Kianna's face turned pink."Umm.."

Seto kissed her on the lips.

Kianna broke the kiss."What have you done to Seto Kaiba?"

"Kianna, you have no idea how glad I am to see you."said Seto.

"I'm glad to see you too."said Kianna.

"I want you back in my life."said Seto.

"What?"

"I want you back."

"Is this the Seto Kaiba I know?"asked Kianna.

"I've changed, and I want to be the one to make you smile, to make you happy, forget everything that happened 4 years ago Kianna, I never ment any of those words to you.I never did."said Seto.

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kianna hugged him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Seto smiled once again and hugged her back.

-end of chapter 10-


	11. A Visit from an Angel

A So Called Love Story 

Chapter 11-A Visit from an Angel

Eversince Kianna came back into Seto's life, he felt that his life has changed forever, and he was willing to keep her in his life, but he remembered the dream...

Flashback

"_Seto Kaiba, you have 3 days to make it up to her.To prove to Kianna that you really do love her. When you wake up, everything will be back to the way it was, Kianna will be alive, starting from there you will start your life with her all over again_."

End of Flashback

'What does that mean Kianna has only 3 more days to live?This has to be a dream, but if it isn't I can't let this happen, I can't let go of her.'thought Seto.

"Seto?"

Seto broke out of trance.

"Are you okay?"asked Kianna.

"Oh, yeah. Kianna if you're not busy tonight, do you want to go out and eat dinner?"asked Seto.

"Oh!Seto I'm sorry, I'm kind of busy tonight, you know with preparations for my concert I have to reherse. I'll try tomorrow night."said Kianna.

"Okay."said Seto.

"I'll see you later Seto, I have to go to rehersal."said Kianna, he gave him a kiss on the cheek and rode off in her limo.

Seto went back into the Kaiba Corp building and went back to his office.

'She has only two more days to live, but If it isn't true what will happen after two days has passed? Is all of this a dream? Or Kianna didn't die afterall.'

Seto went back out of the Kaiba Corp building and told the limo driver to take him to the Domino Cemetary.

He remembered the spot where Kianna was burried, but the grave wasn't there.

A white light appeared in front of him and there stood infront of him a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she wore a white gown and had a feather of wings upon her back and light shined brightly upon her.

"Seto Kaiba."the angel spoke.

"That voice, you're that voice in my dream.The dream I had last night."said Seto.

"Yes I am. The heavens have decided to give you a chance, to prove to Kianna how much you love her."

"This isn't a dream."

"It is what you call a miracle Seto Kaiba. Kianna has two more days to live, once you have proven how much you love her, she can finally rest and be happy. It is why she has told the great one to relive her life on Earth, so she can see you once again."

"I can't do anything to stop this?"

"I'm sorry, we can't let her live here.Once she has known how much you love her, the incident will accure again at the very same spot and she will be gone again."

"I can't let that happen!"

"You can't do anything to stop it Seto Kaiba.Just give her what she wanted."

"If she wants me to sleep with her I will."

"That's not what she wants Seto Kaiba, you are missing the point.All she wanted was to be there for you. Love you and support you. One of out angels who was sent on a mission was to give Kianna a wishful fortune cookie.Once Kianna had made a wish upon it, she wished to move on. When she did one of our angels told her that you have to tell her howmuch you love her, so that the spell will be broken, when you finally told her that you loved her, she died of a broken heart, and that is why she is here now."

"To recover from that broken heart?"

"Exactly.I will be there to guide you Seto Kaiba."said the angel and she vanished.

Seto looked around and walked back to the limo.

Instead of telling the limo driver to drop him off at the corperation, he was dropped off at the Domino Dance Acadamy, where Kianna had been secretly rehearsing her dances for her concert.

"The Acadamy is closed sir."said one of the guards.

"I was sent by Kianna Sakuya."said Seto.

The guard took out his walkie talkie(A/N:I don't know another word for it.)and messaged the other guard in the acadamy.

"We have Seto Kaiba on the front gate, says he was called in by Miss Sakuya."

"I'll ask."

The guard turned to Kianna.

"I had a call from the guard down by the acadamy gate, says Seto Kaiba is here to see you."

"Send him in."

The guard went to his walkie talkie."Send him in."

The gate guard opened the gate and Seto walked inside.

"Seto what are doing here? Shouldn't you be running your company?"asked Kianna.

"My company isn't that important, knowing that the girl I love is going to be gone from my life forever."said Seto.

"Seto, I'm not going anywhere.Why did you come here? I told you I'll be going to dinner with you tomorrow night."said Kianna.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."said Seto.

"I'm glad you're concerned about me Seto, but don't be too concerned about me okay? I'll be okay."said Kianna."Go back to Kaiba Corp. You probably have a lot of work to cath up on."

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?"asked Seto.

"I'm sure."said Kianna.

Seto gave Kianna a kiss on the lips and left the building.

When he walked out of the building a woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes approached him.

"It's good that you're concerned about her Seto Kaiba, but like I said you can't stop her from dying."

"Who are you?"

"Remember the cemetary?"

"You?"

The angel smiled."You can't stop her."

"You just wait and see."said Seto and he walked away from her.

-end of chapter 11-

* * *

by the way..do you people want a happy ending or a sad ending? 


	12. Breakfast and A Walk

A So Called Love Story 

Chapter 12-Brekfast and A Walk

-hey peoplez..thanks for the reviews!

Kianna woke up early this morning, since her cell phone was ringing at 6 in the morning, she reached toward her night stand and noticed that Seto was calling.

On Phone

"Hello?"answered Kianna in a sleepy voice.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Yes you did Seto, why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"Get dressed, I want to take you somewhere."

"Where? There are no resturaunts open early this morning."

"I'm not taking you to a resturaunt."

"Then where are you going to take me?"

"Get dressed.I'm already waiting for you outside of your mansion."

"I'll be out in a minute."

"Okay."

End of Phone Conversation

Kianna turned on the light and walked over to her closet.

She took out a pair of blue jeans with a white belt attached to it.A white tank top and a light blue cotton hooded jacket, since it was cold outside. She brushed her hair sprayed on some sweet smelling perfume, wore her white high heeled sandals, grabbed her cell phone, house keys, her ipod and placed it all in her Dooney and Burkes purse, then headed out the door.

Kianna met up with Seto, who had waited outside the limo for her, he opened the door for her and she stepped inside, Seto went on the other side.

"I hope you have good explanation on why you woke me up this early Seto."said Kianna.

"You'll see."said Seto.

Kianna layed her head upon his shoulder and fell asleep.

Seto held onto her hand.'I won't ever let you go Kianna.Not this time.'

It took a couple of hours to arrive there.

"Kianna wake up we're here."said Seto.

Kianna woke up and noticed they were near the harbor.

"Why are we here?"asked Kianna.

"You'll see."

The both of them got of the limo and Seto led them to the Kaiba Corp. yacht.

"I wanted your breakfast to be special."said Seto."So I invited you here"

* * *

Kaiba Corp. yacht.

The yacht was colored white ofcourse with the Kaiba Corp. logo printed on the front...and ofcourse it was a luxury cruise kind of yacht.Inside was more luxorious.Inside was carpeted, there was a lounge with white leather couches, a plasma screen t.v and a bar. There was also two bedrooms and a bathroom.Dowstairs was another lounge area, only except it was an area for people who want to play pool and listen to music. On the upper deck was where you would eat breakfast,lunch or dinner.

Once Seto showed Kianna the tour of his yacht they sat down to eat breakfast.

"You have a really great yacht Seto."said Kianna.

"Thanks."

The waiter came and served them pancakes, covered with syrup,butter and topped with strawberries and whipped cream, scrambled eggs topped with melted cheese, bacon, and bread with butter.

Kianna had some orange juice and Seto had coffee.

"So, after breakfast where do you want to go?"asked Seto.

"I don't know."said Kianna.

Seto noticed that she hasn't touched her food."What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't seem like nothing."

"It's nothing."said Kianna.'Sometimes what I think he's doing is just too much.'

"Just tell me what's wrong, I won't get mad I promise."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Sometimes, what you do, it's just too much.I never really expected something like this to happen. I just want you to be you Seto, I don't want to expect all this from you, you're taking time off from work just to be with me, and I don't want that."said Kianna."I know you love me Seto, but this time I don't want to expect too much from you okay?"

"Alright.Just finish up eating so that you can tell me where you want to go."

"I just want to walk around the city and look at ths shops, nothing much and nothing too fancy."said Kianna.

"That's all you want to do?Just walk around the city?"asked Seto.

"Yeah."said Kianna.

"Okay"

* * *

After they ate Kianna took Seto around the city.It was now 8 in the morning.

"This is what I always use to do when I lived back in New York, just walk around and look at the shops, I really never minded people looking at me.Sometimes the streets can be really intersting."said Kianna.

"The streets around here are usually boring."said Seto.

"You may think that Seto, but there's more to this city that I've discovered."said Kianna.

"Like what?"

"In the morning I see that guy over there playing his sax around a corner, over there there's some kids from the orphanage asking for donations and over there are some flee markets.That's where I sometimes go to buy some useful stuff and it's really cheap there too. You don't get to see these kind of stuff later during the day, that's why it's so boring."said Kianna.

"I'm surprised that a rich girl like you don't appreciate nothing fancy."said Seto.

"Well I do, but I really like modern stuff, it's great to be rich but sometimes I miss going back to when I lived a normal life."said Kianna."But I'm glad to be talented."Kianna held Seto's hand.

"I fell in love with the right person."said Seto.

Kianna looked up at Seto and smiled."I fell in love with the right person too."

The shop keeper with long blonde hair and blue eyes watched them pass by her shop and smiled.

-end of chapter 12-

* * *

what did you guys think of the whole story so far? 


	13. It All Ends Here

A So Called Love Story 

Chapter 13-It All Ends Here

Seto woke up this morning, and phoned Kianna, but she wasn't answering her cell phone. He called the mansion, and the maid had answered.

"Sakuya residence this is the maid speaking."

"Is Kianna Sakuya there?"asked Seto.

"She's out dear, she went to the park for a morning jog."

'The park!'"Okay, tell her that Seto Kaiba called for her."

"Certainly."

Seto hung up the phone got dressed and told the limo driver to drop him off at the park.

* * *

Park

Seto rushed toward the tree but she wasn't there, he went by the hill but she wasn't there either.

'Where could she be?'

"Seto?"

Seto turned around."Kianna!"

"What are you doing here?"asked Kianna.

"Umm, I came here to look for you."said Seto.

"Okay..why?"

"I wanted to take you somewhere."said Seto.

"Again? I can't, I have to go to rehersal again at 9."said Kianna."How about if we eat lunch here?"

"Here?Why not at a resturaunt?"asked Seto.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to expect nothing too much from you?"asked Kianna.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts Mr.CEO were eating here."said Kianna.

"Kianna you don't-"

"I'll see you later, I have to go."said Kianna, she kissed him on the cheek and jogged off.

'At dark, she's going to be gone.I need to stop this but how?'thought Seto.

* * *

Skipping to Lunch

Seto met Kianna under the tree where they had their first date.She was sitting under a pink blanket with some food and drinks in the cooler.

"You prepared everything?"asked Seto.

"Yeah."said Kianna.

"I brought some dessert."said Seto as he sat down.

So they started to eat, and talk.Seto brought out a cupcake and handed it to Kianna.Just as she was about to bite it she saw a diamond ring.She looked at Seto.Seto smiled.

"Kianna, this isn't an engagement ring, it is only a promise ring.When it is time I will find that right moment to propose to you."said Seto.He pulled the ring out from the cupcake, wiped off the crumbs and frosting with a napkin, and placed it on Kianna's right hand ring finger.

Kianna smiled."I don't know what to say."

"Promise me we'll be together forever."said Seto.

"I promise."said Kianna.

After lunch, Kianna went back to rehersal and Seto went back to work.

Soon it was dark, and Seto phoned Kianna, but she didn't answer.So he called the acadamy and the dance instructor answered.

"Domino Dance Acadamy."

"Is Kianna Sakuya still there?"

"I'm sorry, she left just awhile ago."

"Do you know where she went?"asked Seto.

"I believe she told me she was going to park."

"Okay thanks."

Seto hung up the phone, and rushed for the door, but the door wouldn't open.

The woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes appeared in back of him.

"You can't stop her Seto Kaiba."

"Open this door!"

"I can't do that."

"I will do anything!Anything for her!Just don't let her die!Not yet!"

The angel opened the door."Hurry."

Seto ran out, and rushed out the company door.He told the limo driver to take him to park immediately, hoping Kianna would be alive by then.

* * *

Park

Seto got of the limo and looked for Kianna.Just as she was coming down from the hill, he saw the exact same guy from before.

Seto ran toward her."Kianna!Look out!"

Kianna stopped walking and saw Seto running toward her.

Rayne had triggered the gun and Seto dived in(Matrix style)and he was shot.

"Seto.."

Seto had been shot directly on his left arm, the same spot where Kianna had been hit.

Rayne came up from the bushes."You bastard!"

"Rayne?What are you doing here?"

"To prove to you that I should've loved you, instead you chose this low life loser.I knew you more than any guy in the world.I was there for you when your parents split up, when your dad died.Instead you rejected my feelings for this guy.I planned to kill you first then kill myself.That way we'd be together."said Rayne.

"Killing me won't solve anything Rayne."said Kianna.

"Kianna, you had no idea how hurt I was."said Rayne.

"Look I'm sorry Rayne, but I only saw you as a friend."said Kianna.

"Sorry won't work this time."said Rayne.

"Hold it right there."

Rayne froze.

"Drop the gun."

Rayne dropped the gun and held his hands up.

The police officers had come and arrested him.

Rayne had tears in his eyes.

"You'll pay Kianna."

Once the police officers had taken him away the ambulance came.

* * *

Hospital

Kianna waited outside the room, hoping Seto would be alright.Then the doctor came out.

"Miss Sakuya,he's not going to live for very long.When we pulled out the bullet from his left arm, we discovered that it was covered with some kind of poision."said the doctor.

"Can I see him though?"asked Kianna.

"Yes you can."

Kianna bowed and walked inside.Kianna didn't want to see Seto like this.She was hurt, she felt like it was her fault.

Kianna sat down by him and held his hand.

"Seto..it should've been me!You didn't have to do this!You didn't have to die for me!Don't die Seto please, we made a promise. I made a promise!I don't want to break that promise Seto.I really love you."

Seto held Kianna's hand tightly and the heartbeat line went straight.

"Seto!No!Please no!"

The nurses came in.

Suddenly a bright light shined upon him and his heart beat came back on, he opened his eyes and looked at Kianna.

"I love you too Kianna."

Kianna smiled and kissed his hand.

"Seto.."

Months later

Seto proposed to Kianna and now they are happily engaged.

* * *

THE END OF A SO CALLED LOVE STORY! I WILL CONTINUE WITH A SEQUEL! 


	14. Authors Note

**Authors Note**:  
I will be busy with school..so my cousins Jen and Joanne will take over for the next one..alohaz!

ID PEACE B aka Jazzie


End file.
